The invention concerns an underpressure valve comprising a multi-part housing and a disc-like closing body.
DE 198 14 262 A1 discloses a valve for underpressure handling or clamping means which comprises a multi-part housing and a plunger disposed inside the housing for displacement in a longitudinal direction. One end of the plunger comprises a valve body which closes the valve to prevent any leaking flow when no object is being suctioned. Although this valve minimizes any leaking flow, the design of the valve is relatively demanding and therefore expensive.
It is the underlying object of the invention to provide an underpressure valve of simple construction which nevertheless has small leaking air flow.